A. St. John Adcock
Arthur St. John Adcock (17 January 1864 - 9 June 1930), was an English poet and novelist, best remembered for his discovery of then-unknown poet W.H. Davies. Life Adcock was born in London. He was a Fleet Street journalist for half a century, and editor of The Bookman. According to A.E. Waite who knew him, Adcock did all the work of the Bookman, nominally under its founder William Robertson Nicoll.Arthur Edward Waite, Shadows of Life and Thought: A Retrospective Review in the Form of Memoirs (1992 edition0, pp. 82-3. His daughter Marion St John Webb (died 2 May 1930) was also an author.Who was Who 1929-1940, 1941 Publications Poetry *''Songs Of The War''. London: R. Brimley Johnson, 1900. *''From a London Garden. London: David Nutt, 1903. *The Shadow Show. London: Elkin Mathews, 1907. *Songs Of The World War. London: Cecil Palmer & Hayward / Arden Press, 1916. *''Exit Homo. London: Selwyn & Blount, 1921. *''Tod Macmammon Sees His Soul, and other satires for the new democracy''. London: Swarthmore Press, 1921. *''The Divine Tragedy'' (long poem). London: Selwyn & Blount, 1924. *''A Book of Bohemians: Verses''. London: Sampson, Low, Marston, 1925. *''City Songs''. London: Selwyn & Blount, 1926. *''Collected Poems of St. John Adcock''. London: Hodder & Stoughton, 1929. Novels *''Beyond Atonement: A story of London life''. London: Bellairs, 1896. *''The Consecration Of Hetty Fleet''. London: Skeffington, 1898. *''In The Image Of God: A story of lower London''. London: Skeffington, 1898. *''The Luck of Private Foster: A romance of love and war''. London: Hodder & Stoughton, 1900. *''In The Wake Of War''. London: Hodder & Stoughton, 1900. *''More Than Money''. London: Partridge, 1903. *''In Fear Of Man''. London: R.A. Everett, 1904. *''Love In London''.London: F. Griffiths, 1906. *''The World that Never Was. A London Fantasy''. London: F. Griffiths, 1908. *''Billicks''. London: Stanley Paul, 1909. *''A Man With A Past''. London: Stanley Paul, 1911. *''The ANZAC Pilgrim's Progres: Ballads of Australia's Army'' (1918) Lance-Corporal Cobber, editor *''With The Gilt Off''. London & New York: Putnam, 1923. Short fiction * An Unfinished Martyrdom, and other stories. Bristol, UK: Arrowsmith, 1894. *''East End Idylls''. London: James Bowden, 1897. *''London Etchings. London: Elkin Mathews, 1904. Non-fiction *''London From The Top Of A 'Bus (illustrated by Henry Irving). London: Hodder & Stoughton, 1906. *''Admissions and Asides about Life and Literature''. London: Elkin Mathews, 1906; Port Washington, NY: Kennikat Press, 1970. *''Famous Houses and Literary Shrines of London'' (illustrated by Frederick Adcock). London & Toronto: J.M. Dent / New York: E.P. Dutton, 1912. *''The Booklover's London'' (illustrated by Frederick Adcock). London: Methuen, 1913; Toronto: Bell & Cockburn, 1913. *''Modern Grub Street, and other essays. London: Herbert & Daniel, 1913. *In the Firing Line: Stories of the war by land and sea. London & New York: Hodder & Stoughton, 1914. *Seeing it Through: How Britain answered the call. London: Hodder & Stoughton, 1915. *Australasia triumphant! With the Australians and New Zealanders in the great war on land and sea. London, Simpkin, Marshall, Hamilton, Kent, 1916. *For Remembrance: Soldier poets who have fallen in the war. London & New York: Hodder & Stoughton, 1918. *Gods of Modern Grub Street: Impressions of contemporary authors. New York: Frederick A. Stokes, 1923; London: Sampson, Low, 1924. *''The Prince of Wales' African book: A pictorial record of the journey to West Africa, South Africa and South America. London: Hodder & Stoughton, 1925. *''The Glory that was Grub Street: Impressions of contemporary authors''. London: Sampson, Low, 1928; New York: Stokes, 1928. *''London Memories'' (illustrated by Frederick Adcock). London: Hodder & Stoughton, 1931. Juvenile *''Two to Nowhere'' (illustrated by Morris Meredith Williams). London: T. Fisher Unwin, 1911. Edited *''The Odd Volume: Published in aid of the funds of the National Book Trade Provident Society''. (9 volumes), London : Simpkin Marshall Hamilton Kent, 1908-1917.The Odd Volume / Published in aid of the funds of the National Book Trade Provident Society, Hathi Trust. Web, Aug. 2, 2014. *''Robert Louis Stevenson: His work and His Personality''. London: Hodder & Stoughton, 1924. *''Wonderful London: The world's greatest city described by its best writers and pictured by its finest photographers''. (3 volumes), London: Amalgamated Press, 1926-1927. *''The Bookman Treasury of Living Poets''. London: Hodder & Stoughton, 1928. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Arthur St. John Adcock, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Aug. 2, 2014. ''Bookman Treasury of Living Poets'' (4th ed. 1931) Edited by Adcock. The poets included (not all alive in 1931) were: Lascelles Abercrombie - J.R. Ackerley - Arthur H. Adams - Arthur St. John Adcock - Richard Aldington - William Talbot Allison - Laurence Alma-Tadema - Reginald Arkell - Martin Armstrong - Henry Baerlein - Maurice Baring - May Bateman - Clifford Bax - Hilaire Belloc - Laurence Binyon - William Blane - Edmund Blunden - Gordon Bottomley - F. Victor Branford - Robert Bridges - Thomas Burke - Charles Kennett Burrow - May Byron - Sir Hall Caine - Joseph Campbell - Roy Campbell - William Canton - Bliss Carman - G.K. Chesterton - Wilfred Rowland Childe - Richard Church - Ethel Clifford - Helena Coleman - Padraic Colum - William Leonard Courtney - Zora Cross - Gerald H. Crow - Gerald Cumberland - Charles Dalmon - William Henry Davies - Edward Davison - C.A. Dawson-Scott - Walter De la Mare - C.J. Dennis - May Doney - Charles Montagu Doughty - Sir Arthur Conan Doyle - John Drinkwater - Helen Parry Eden - T.S. Eliot - Vivian Locke Ellis - Godfrey Elton - Eleanor Farjeon - Hugh I'A. Fausset - John Ferguson - Alfred Hugh Fisher - F.S. Flint - Robin Flower - S. Gertrude Ford - Gilbert Frankau - John Freeman - Cecil French - V. Helen Friedlaender - Rose Fyleman - Norman Gale - John Galsworthy - Douglas Garman - Leon Gellert - Wilfrid Wilson Gibson - Mary Gilmore - Hibbart Gilson - Louis Golding - Douglas Goldring - Eva Gore-Booth - Sir Edmund Gosse - Gerald Gould - Alfred Perceval Graves - Robert Graves - Rosaleen Graves - Gladys Laurence Groom - Joan Guthrie-Smith - Stephen Gwynn - Katherine Hale - Thomas Hardy - F.W. Harvey - Alfred Hayes - Ralph Hodgson - Norah Mary Holland - Alfred Edward Housman - Laurence Housman - Aldous Huxley - Violet Jacob - James Joyce - Sheila Kaye-Smith - Frank Kendon - Rudyard Kipling - Vernon Knowles - Edmund George Valfy Knox - D.H. Lawrence - Nina Frances Layard - Richard Le Gallienne - Rudolph Chambers Lehmann - Shane Leslie - W.M. Letts - Sylvia Lynd - Sidney Royse Lysaght - Rose Macaulay - Ronald Campbell Macfie - Patrick MacGill - Isabel Ecclestone Mackay - James Allan Mackereth - Rachel Swete Macnamara - John Masefield - Theodore Maynard - Phyllis Mégroz - R.L. Mégroz - Charlotte Mew - Susan Miles - Harold Monro - E. Hamilton Moore - T. Sturge Moore - Thomas Moult - Neil Munro - Charles Murray - John Middleton Murry - Sarojini Naidu - Sir Henry Newbolt - Robert Nichols - Wallace Bertram Nichols - Frederick Niven - Alfred Noyes - Will H. Ogilvie - Carola Oman - Moira O'Neill - Hermon Ould - Barry Pain - Herbert E. Palmer - Sir Gilbert Parker - Andrew Barton Paterson - Eden Phillpotts - William Plomer - Max Plowman - John Presland - Peter Quennell - Sir Arthur T. Quiller-Couch - Herbert Read - Ernest Rhys - Edgell Rickword - Cecil Roberts - Charles George Douglas Roberts - Dorothy Roberts - Richard Ellis Roberts - Eric Sutherland Robertson - George William Russell - Arthur K. Sabin - Lady Margaret Sackville - Victoria Sackville-West - Arthur L. Salmon - Ruth Manning-Sanders - Siegfried Sassoon - Henry Savage - Duncan Campbell Scott - Frederick George Scott - Sir Owen Seaman - Robert W. Service - William Kean Seymour - Edward Shanks - Alfred Tresidder Sheppard - Edward Shillito - Horace Shipp - Fredegond Shove - May Sinclair - Edith Sitwell - Osbert Sitwell - Sacheverell Sitwell - Francis Carey Slater - C. Fox Smith - Stephen Southwold - J.C. Squire - Robert J. C. Stead - W. Force Stead - James Stephens - Arthur Stringer - Leonard Strong - Muriel Stuart - G. A. Studdert-Kennedy - Arthur Symons - Rabindranath Tagore - Rachel Annand Taylor - Gilbert Thomas - Edward Thompson - E. Temple Thurston - W.R. Titterton - W.J. Turner - Katherine Tynan - Alberta Vickridge - Sherard Vines - E.H. Visiak - Arthur Edward Waite - C. Henry Warren - Sir William Watson - Alec Waugh - Marion St. John Webb - Mary Webb - Mary Morison Webster - Anna Wickham - Charles Williams - Iolo Aneurin Williams - Humbert Wolfe - Margaret L. Woods - David McKee Wright - W. B. Yeats - Francis Brett Young - Geoffrey Winthrop Young - Ruth Young See also *List of British poets References Fonds *Papers of (Arthur) St. John Adcock in the Special Collections at Bodleian Library, Oxford University Notes External links ;Poems *Arthur St. John Adcock at PoemHunter (2 poems) ;Books *St. John Adcock at Amazon.com * ;About *Portraits of St. John Adcock in the National Portrait Gallery, London. Category:1864 births Category:1930 deaths Category:English poets Category:English novelists Category:19th-century poets Category:19th-century British novelists Category:20th-century British novelists Category:English-language poets Category:Poets